Im Grunde wünsche ich mir, du liebtest mich
by Schneephoenix
Summary: Nur persönlich habe ich dir nie gegenüber gestanden.  Bis zu diesem einen, schicksalhaften Tag. Der Tag, der alles verändert hat, der mich verändert hat und dich und die Welt und meine Zukunft und mein Leben… meinen Tot. Alles.


Hee,  
ich hab hier noch ein kleines Ficlett, ich nenn es einfach so, ich weiß gar nicht, ob es das Wort gibt, ich mag es.  
Mal wieder ein außergewöhnliches Paring aber warum nicht.  
Ich hab fast alle Briefe geschrieben also werd ich sie einfach regelmäßig posten.

Ganz liebe Grüße,  
Schneephoenix

Brief 1

Alles was ich wirklich weiß, ist wie nett du bist,  
du bist das netteste Wesen, dem ich je begegnet bin.  
Ich wünschte, wir könnten es darauf ankommen lassen,  
versuchen, ob aus uns was werden könnte…

Weißt du, Ich kannte dich vorher. Aus ihren Erinnerungen und Erzählungen wusste ich wer du warst. Carlisle Cullen, der Anführer dieser Blutsauger, ihr Patriarch, ihr Vater. Ich war mir zu einhundert Prozent über deine Existenz bewusst.  
Ich kannte deinen Namen, ich wusste seit wann du in Falks lebst, seit wann deine Familie hier wohnte, ich wusste, dass ihr schon einmal vor über sechzig Jahren hier wart. Ich weiß von deinem Beruf, ich kenne eine der Schwestern, die mit dir zusammenarbeitet. Du bist Arzt, wahrscheinlich der beste, den das Krankenhaus hier jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hat. Du liebst deinen Beruf, glaubst, dass er dich zu einem besseren Wesen machen kann. Das weiß ich, aber du bist ein Vampir!  
(Das weiß ich wohl am besten über dich. Ich weiß alles über Vampire. Ich musste alles über sie lernen, über dich… du bist mein Todfeind.)  
Nun, Ich bin verwirrt, kannst du mir vielleicht helfen, es zu verstehen? Erkläre mir, warum, bitte, ich will es wissen. Was treibt dich jeden Tag wieder aufs Neue dazu, deinem Beruf nachzugehen? Ich meine wirklich, heute weiß ich nämlich, dass du kein schlechtes Wesen bist, also warum?  
Naja, aber ich wusste noch mehr. Ihr lebt in einem Haus im Wald, weit ab von der Stadt, in eurer eigenen kleinen Welt. In einem umwerfenden Haus. Als Kind wollte ich immer in solch einem Palast leben, ich kannte es aus Jacobs Erinnerungen und aus Pauls und Quils.  
Außerdem wusste ich, dass du mit sechs anderen Vampiren zusammen lebtest. Eine davon deine Partnerin, deine Geliebte, deine beste Freundin, dein alles… drei Vampire, die du selbst verwandelt hast, zwei, die später dazu gestoßen sind. Ich wusste, dass ihr so tat als ob ihr eine Familie seid. Heute weiß ich, dass ihr in der Tat eine Familie wart.  
Ich weiß wie du aussiehst, was ich aber nicht beschreiben kann, weil ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern kann, was ich über dein Aussehen gedacht habe, als ich dich in ihren Erinnerungen gesehen habe. Jetzt bin ich viel zu voreingenommen. Kein Papier dieser Welt würde reichen, um deine Schönheit zu beschreiben.  
Ich hab von deiner Großherzigkeit gehört und davon, dass du Zuvorkommend und äußerst Gentleman-like warst. Ich glaubte, du seist ein Heuchler. Ist es nicht traurig? Du? Ein Heuchler? Wie lächerlich. Der Heuchler war doch Ich.  
Ich wusste, was andere Leute über dich sagten, ich wusste, dass du und dein Zirkel eine Gefahr waren für uns. Ich wusste, dass ihr der Grund wart, warum das Werwolf-Gen wieder ausgebrochen ist. Das war nicht gut, ihr wart nicht gut. Ende.  
Nur persönlich habe ich dir nie gegenüber gestanden.  
Bis zu diesem einen, schicksalhaften Tag. Der Tag, der alles verändert hat, der mich verändert hat und dich und die Welt und meine Zukunft und mein Leben… meinen Tot. Alles.  
Es war der Tag an dem wir gegen die Neugeborenen Gekämpft haben, um eure Existenz und um Bella.  
Es war der Tag, an dem ich dir das ersten Mal ins Gesicht gesehen habe, an dem ich deinen Duft das erste Mal in mir aufgenommen habe, an dem ich verstellen musste, dass ich dich niemals vergessen werden kann, an dem mein Leben aufgehört hat, sich um mich selbst zu drehen. Seit diesem Tag drehte es sich um dich und nur um dich. Um nichts und niemand anders. Und so lange ich lebe, wird sich das nicht ändern. Nicht einmal wenn ich es wollte, wenn es so sein musste oder wenn alles davon abhing.  
An diesem Tag wurde meine Seele auf deine Seele geprägt. Mein Leben unwiderruflich auf dein Leben abgestimmt. Du solltest fortan der Grund sein, warum es mich auf dieser Welt gab.  
Du bist es nicht.  
Denn das Schicksal hat jemand anders für dich bestimmt. Es muss irgendwas falsch gelaufen sein, weil mit mir etwas falsch gelaufen ist, weil ich niemals hätte ein Wolf sein dürfen. Ein weiblicher Wolf. Ich war lächerlich, eine Witzfigur.  
Ich versuche nicht daran zu denken, aber manchmal muss ich es einfach. Ich frag mich nämlich, was sich für dich verändert hat. Was ist mit dir passiert, als mein Herz für einen Schlag ausgesetzt hat und ich die Luft angehalten habe als ich dich gesehen habe? Was ist in dir vorgegangen? Hast du etwas gefühlt? Eine Veränderung? Ich will manchmal die Wahrheit wissen, egal wie weh sie tut. Vielleicht würde es die Dinge für mich einfacher machen. Vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht würde ich loslassen können?  
Ich würde so gerne loslassen können. Ich will dich vergessen, weil es so weh tut, dass ich schreien will. Mein Herz pocht fest und trotzdem schmerzt alles weil ich mich so leer fühle... ist das vielleicht die Antwort? Du bist nicht hier. Mein Herz mag an dein Herz gebunden sein, mein Überleben an deins. Aber andersherum ist es wahrscheinlich nicht so. Dein Herz kommt gut ohne meins aus, deine Seele ist frei und Unabhängig von meiner.  
Bill und Mum sind davon überzeugt, dass nicht ich daran Schuld habe sonder du. Dass du ein Wesen ohne eine Seele bist und ich gebunden bin an den Teil von dir, der bereits tot ist. Der die Unsterblichkeit bereits erlangt hat. Das du nur der Schlüssel zu etwas warst und ich erst Frieden finden könne, wenn unsere Seelen vereinigt sein. Daran glaube ich nicht. Ich weiß, dass du eine Seele hast, dass deine Seele noch immer in dir verweilt.  
Ich glaube nicht daran, du bist viel zu wunderbar und einzigartig. Du bist Perfektion und ich ein Freak.

Mit aller Liebe,

Leah

- Für alle von 'Ein fast perfektes Leben', das nächste Kapitel steht in den Startlöchern, ich brauchte nur etwas Abwechslung im Moment : )


End file.
